Cybersecurity solutions are designed to address computer intrusions and in doing so, applies technology designed to address the detection and response of malicious behavior that occurs in a computer network. Automated prevention and protection measures are immature and are heavily reliant on human analysis to recognize and react to suspicious activity.
Automated fraud analytics are currently being employed (e.g., by large accounting firms), however these processes analyze data in “unstructured formats” where the application of plain text keyword searches can recognize textual patterns within emails, communications and documents. Therefore, the shortcoming in automated fraud detection is the inability to analyze “structured data” that exists in non-human readable formats. Furthermore, there is a need for systems to monitor cybersecurity threats in real-time and provide timely remedial action.